


Can we make this work?

by loveyourselfari



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung | Jr., Alpha Jinyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, Love, M/M, Markson are their best friends, Mpreg, Omega Jaebum, jjp, understanding jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourselfari/pseuds/loveyourselfari
Summary: Jaebum never thought about wanting kids.But what if he unexpectedly got pregnant?How will he deal with it? And even more important, how will his alpha Jinyoung react to the news?The timing couldn't be worse- especially since he just got a new, big acting role.





	Can we make this work?

_This can’t be happening_ , Jaebum thought, still bending over the toilet bowl.

 

It was a normal saturday morning, when suddenly, Jaebum felt the strong urge to throw up. He barely made it to the bathroom, and at first he thought about getting sick again, or having had something bad to eat before, but this time felt so different and he just couldn’t explain _why_.

Then it hit him— He didn’t take his contraceptive pill when he was sick for a week, since he had to take antibiotics, so it would’ve been unsafe anyways. But during the end of the week, when he was feeling a lot better, Jinyoung might have wanted to cheer him up a little bit and that’s how one thing led to another.

But could he really be pregnant?

Jinyoung and he never really wanted kids, at least they never talked about it and especially now, Jinyoung‘s acting career was going really well and of course, he also had to maintain his well-esteemed alpha status. Being unexpectedly pregnant obviously wouldn’t put Jinyoung in the best position.

Of course it took two for it to come to this, but Jinyoung might‘ve assumed he was already taking them again, since he was feeling better, which he didn’t.

Miserably, Jaebum got up to wash his face. His whole body was shaking and he felt the panic rising in the pit of his stomach. Would Jinyoung forgive him for sabotaging his successful career and flawless image? Would he accept a child in their life, or would it ruin all the things they had until now?

Luckily, Jinyoung was out with Jackson, so he didn’t have to face him yet. He needed to talk to someone, or else he‘d go insane. He sent Mark a short text message, inviting him to come over, because he needed to talk about _something important._ Mark immediately replied, saying he was going to be there in 10 minutes.

Relieved, Jaebum let out a shaky exhale.

Things will be fine, right?

Before he could think about it much further, someone knocked on the door. Hastily, Jaebum opened it and let Mark inside.

”You look terrible“, he commented. “Thanks”, Jaebum answered grumpily. He wasn’t in the mood to let Mark point out the obvious. They sat on the sofa, Mark was crossing his legs to be able to completly face Jaebum. “So, what was so important to make me almost sprint to your house?”

It was so quiet, that Mark must’ve been able to hear Jaebum swallowing roughly. “Well, I- Maybe I’m pregnant..” He said.

He felt like a heavy burden got lifted off his shoulders, but that relief wouldn’t stay for long, he was sure of that.

Mark blinked at him owlishly. “You- what? Aren’t you using protection? Jaebum-“ At that, he shook his head hastily, which silenced Mark.

“We usually do, but I had to stop taking them for a while since I was on antibiotics. But before I took them, we had sex once and I completely forgot about it being unsafe, since we’ve been doing it like this for years. Using condoms just wasn’t on my mind anymore and God, I don’t know how to handle this, what will Jinyoung say? What if he breaks up with me?”

The last sentence came out as a whisper and he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. He usually rarely cries in front of others, always wanting to protect his strong and untouchable image, but Mark had known him for years and he knew he could trust the older man. The situation was too heavy on his heart to try dealing with it on his own. He needed the comfort and advice of his best friend.

After getting lost in his own thoughts again, he looked up to Mark, seeing a calculating expression on his face. He appreciated how collected Mark mostly was, it made himself feel calmer too.

“But you aren’t sure, right?” Jaebum nodded. “I think, we should get you a pregnancy test, no, three, and if they’re positive, then we will think about the next step, alright?” Mark laid an comforting hand on his knee, “and Jaebum, if you _are_ pregnant, then you will find a way. Jinyoung loves you, don’t forget that. You would make it work, I’m sure of it.”

Jaebum felt deeply touched by the gesture and the affirmation that Jinyoung wouldn’t just leave him with a baby, just because it was unplanned or a difficult timing. A small smile appeared on his face and they went to the local pharmacy to get some pregnancy tests.

Back home, Jaebum locked himself in the bathroom to do the test, while Mark was staying outside. Jaebum felt all the anxiety and stress coming back, waiting for the results.

There was a light knock, “can I come in?” Mark asked. Wordlessly, Jaebum opened the door and sat on the edge of the bathtub. The minutes didn’t seem to pass and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. But then, the time was up.

 _Pregnant_ , each test said. Jaebum felt all the colors leaving his face, he was feeling sick all over again, but then Mark was supporting him to stay upright, while pushing him into a boneless hug.

“You’re getting a baby, Jaebum! That child will be so happy to have you two as parents.” Jaebum couldn’t trust his ears. His gut didn’t play tricks on him. He really was pregnant. “I.. am pregnant.”

He obviously was overwhelmed, but Mark quickly reassured him again that everything would be fine and that he should tell Jinyoung about it as soon as possible. The earlier, the better.

After Mark made sure he was fine, he left, since he had an appointment he couldn’t miss. He would drop anything for him, but Jaebum told him to go, Jinyoung was on his way home anyways.

Numbly, he stared out of the window. The first snowflakes began to fall from the sky and it was such a beautiful sight. He hoped the cold winter would turn into a beautiful spring, just how he hoped that the fear of rejection and pain would disappear, so that something new had the chance to bloom and grow in their lives.

A baby meant new responsibilities and they sure had to make sacrifices. But it only hit him then that he was carrying the child of the love of his life and he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than having a child with Jinyoung.

Something warm grew in his chest and he realised that every risk and every step they would have to take to make sure the baby was fine, would be worth in the end. He could only hope Jinyoung was feeling the same way. Would he? He had so much more to give up than Jaebum.

Just then, he heard the keys rustling outside the door, meaning he had to face what was about to happen now. There was no way he could avoid talking about it any longer. He needed Jinyoung's support, he needed to know that they were on the same page. Jaebum stood up and waited in the middle of the living room awkwardly.

When their eyes met, Jaebum looked like a deer in headlights. But the smell of his alpha comforted him instantly.

“Jaebum, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked nervously, he just knew him too well. Jaebum never was a good liar and he especially couldn’t fool Jinyoung, the one who knew him best.

His lack of response made Jinyoung take a few big steps, until he was able to take Jaebums hands in his. “ _Jaebummie_ ,” he murmured. He knew Jaebum loved it, when he softly called him Jaebummie, like he was something precious. It always made him get rid of the tiniest bits of doubt he could’ve had at times. Even this time, he felt like they could do anything together.

So he squeezed their hands and moved to sit on the sofa. Jinyoung was waiting patiently for him to collect his thoughts. “Do you remember when I was sick and had to take antibiotics?”

Jinyoung looked confused, but nodded. “Yeah, sure. What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick again?” He was about to touch Jaebum’s forehead, looking for any signs of discomfort but Jaebum quickly caught his hand and intertwined them.

”It’s not like that.. I had to stop taking the pills that week, even when i was feeling better. So when we.. had sex it was unprotected sex,” Jaebum said with a shaky voice. He saw Jinyoung’s eyes widen with shock.

”Jaebum— are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant.. And I know it’s unwanted and at a bad time, but I love you and I hope you want to build this family with me, even though we’ve never really talked about it.”

Jinyoung released the hand that was holding Jaebum’s and put both hands on his face, pulling him into a firm kiss.

Drawing back, he said “Of course I want to have a child with you, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted that! But I always thought you weren’t ready or didn’t want children at all. I was scared to find out, that’s why I never asked.”

Jaebum couldn’t trust his ears. Jinyoung always wanted children? He knew Jinyoung was great with kids, it was easy to tell from the way he was treating his niece. But to hear it from Jinyoung personally, hearing that he wanted a family with him, meant the world to him.

“I never had the wish to get children, that’s true,” Jaebum started carefully, “but it’s just because I didn’t really think about it. I wasn’t against it, but I also thought right now would be a bad time. I mean, your acting career is so important, you got a big role just a week ago and also people will talk about the pregnancy being so unexpected— I didn’t want to ruin anything.“ Jaebum said helplessly.

What he didn’t expect at all, was a light, genuine giggle. One hand found Jaebum’s neck and he started stroking the short hair there.

“I couldn’t get a better partner on my side,” he said, every word laced in affection, “I really appreciate your consideration about my image and all that, but it doesn’t mean anything compared to you-“ He inhaled sharply, like he still couldn’t process the news, “and the baby. You know that, right?”

“I do,” he whispered, “I love you so much.” Jinyoung’s other hand also found its way to Jaebum’s neck and they shared a tight embrace.

Nothing was to be heard, except for the sound of their fast heartbeats.

“I love you too,” Jinyoung replied, “let’s make this work.”

 

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It's not the longest but I hope you still enjoyed and were able to relate to Jaebum's feelings.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @wangspurpose


End file.
